Malcolm Reed
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed (played by Dominic Keating) was a Human male who served on board the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] during its historic mission as armory officer. Reed is British and descended from a family with a strong military/naval tradition; for example Reed's grandfather was an ordinance officer in the Royal Navy. Reed had at least one sister, an uncle named Arch (possibly short for Archibald) and two unmarried aunts. (ENT: "Silent Enemy") Reed was highly disciplined. He wanted to serve aboard a seafaring vessel as a child, but his fear of the vast oceans rendered him unable to do so. As a result, Reed decided to serve in the Earth Starfleet. He was disciplined to such a degree that he saw it as improper to socialize with senior officers and therefore was particularly uncomfortable when Captain Archer invited Reed to dine with him. Reed could also sometimes be rather shy around women - when the Enterprise encountered a future version of Enterprise, Reed discovered that he remained single, although the timeline has changed, so that may no longer be the case. He did, however, have a relationship with Ruby, a waitress at the 602 Club on Earth along with a number of other women, who he wrote to while stranded in a Shuttlepod with Charles Tucker III. (ENT: "Shuttlepod One", "E²") He kept himself to himself, to the extent that his family did not know much about his assignment aboard Enterprise. He rarely expressed personal preferences, normally eating whatever food was put in front of him by his mother, or later the Enterprise chef. This was awkward when the other officers aboard Enterprise did not know how to best celebrate Reed's birthday. Hoshi Sato eventually managed to discover, after being allowed by Doctor Phlox to see Reed's medical records, that he regularly took injections to control his allergy to bromelin, and deduced that he was particularly fond of pineapple. (ENT: "Silent Enemy") Reed's personal emphasis on Starship protocol caused him to notice the inefficiency of the Enterprise's crew when reacting to combat situations. This caused him to devise a state of Tactical Alert which he saw as a means of improving readiness. Captain Jonathan Archer approved of his idea, and it was quickly implemented. (ENT : "Singularity") Much like the rest of the crew, Reed's nerves were on edge during the hunt for the Xindi. One night he heard some clicking noises in his quarters and, for a moment, thought he was seeing a Xindi-Insectoid in the shadows. (ENT: "Exile") During the mission to find the Xindi superweapon, Reed was unhappy with the assignment of Major Hayes and his team of MACOs to Enterprise. He felt that Hayes was trying to subvert his authority in an attempt take over security on the ship. This caused Reed to react poorly when Hayes suggested a series of training sessions for the senior officers with his team. A "training session" between Hayes and Reed ended up as little more than a fist fight, and both were chastised by Captain Archer. This had the effect of clearing the air between them, so much so that Hayes told Reed that he and his people no longer felt like outsiders. (ENT: "The Xindi", "Harbinger", "Countdown") Though Reed was fortunate enough to escape injury in the Xindi attack in the Azati Prime system, two days later he suffered from severe exposure to heat when helping Commander Charles Tucker close down a leaking plasma conduit that was creating a huge plasma fire. Fortunately, he recovered quickly. (ENT: "The Forgotten") In the alternate timeline where Earth was destroyed, Reed grew a goatee. In 2165 he was promoted to captain of ''Intrepid, but died in a Xindi attack before he could assume command. (ENT: "Twilight") :''In a different timeline where a subspace corridor stranded ''Enterprise in 2037, Reed was the only senior officer to die unmarried. (ENT: "E²") As a young Ensign, Reed was recruited in to a "section" that was justified by means of Article 14, Section 31, of the Earth Charter. It can be concluded that this was an early form of Section 31 that had Julian Bashir as a member. As of early 2155, he'd set foot on 32 different planets, now including Mars. (ENT: "Terra Prime") Background Information Originally, Malcolm's rank was supposed to be Lt. Commander, but was changed to Lieutenant before the pilot aired. Another early concept for Malcolm was that he was a Major in the Starfleet Marine Corps. This concept was later reused in the mirror universe episodes In a Mirror, Darkly, Part I & II. de:Malcolm Reed Reed, Malcom Reed, Malcom Reed, Malcom